Chien mouillé
by Dodie3481
Summary: Voilà, une histoire de plus ma seconde lol sur Tonks et Rémus. Cette fois, c'est plus centré sur Remus. J'ai flashé sur la chanson "chien mouillé" de Renan Luce, et donc, c'est ma première "songfic" comme on dit.


Remus et Nymphadora était ensemble depuis quelques mois. Finalement, la jeune auror l'avait convaincu de son amour, et ensemble, ils vivaient une relation heureuse, tumultueuse mais amoureuse.

En effet, vivre avec une jeune auror, et plus particulièrement une auror métamorphomage adepte des coloris les plus extravagants n'était pas de tout repos et emmenait parfois pas mal de péripéties.

La jeune femme avait quand même son caractère, et même si parfois cela exaspérait certaines personnes, lui, il aimait cela.

Ce matin, Remus était seul, Tonks était parti travailler et ne reviendrait qu'en fin de matinée. Il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain. Dora avait, comme à son habitude, laissé traîner quelques affaires. Il les ramassa et les posa dans un coin. Il se déshabilla et alluma la petite radio moldu de sa compagne.

Il entra dans la douche, et sourit en entendant la chanson qui passait sur les ondes.

Il écouta plus attentivement les paroles et ne pu cacher son sourire en reconnaissant le portrait de la femme qu'il aimait décrit dans la chanson.

_Elle lève son majeur dans les embouteillages_

_Un joli doigt rageur à l'entrée du péage_

_Elle fouille dans mes affaires, elle me traite de papy_

_Elle me bat au bras d'fer et m'envoie au tapis  
_

C'est vrai qu'elle avait vraiment un fort caractère, en plus, c'est elle qui conduit, lui, n'a pas son permis moldu, et elle si. Puis elle adore conduire la voiture de son père, et Remus aime cette sensation assez étrange d'avancer sans bouger.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait s'énerver parfois contre les autres automobilistes qui n'avançaient pas où qui lui coupaient la route.

Il trouvait qu'elle allait parfois un peu vite, et pour le taquiner, le chambrer sur son âge. Il y a quelques temps, il s'en serai offusqué, mais maintenant il savait qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter, une façon de renforcer sa carapace que seul lui pouvait percer.

Puis elle avait de la force la petite, malgré son corps frêle elle savait se défendre et c'était souvent que tous les deux se battaient pour de faux, comme des gamins.

Mais tout cela lui faisait du bien. Il se sentait heureux et vivant.

_Elle me déséquilibre d'une tape dans le dos_

_Et lance, imprévisible, son poing dans mes abdos_

_Elle casse le péroné de la moindre "machine"_

_Qu'est venue claironner un peu trop près d'mon jean  
_

Après, c'est vrai que des fois, elle était quelque peu brute, mais ça mettait du piment.

Il se rappela comment Hermione et Harry avait halluciné lorsqu'elle l'avait tapé en plein estomac, sous prétexte de vérifier ses abdos, mais qui lui avait coupé le souffle durant quelques minutes.

Puis, elle est jalouse aussi sa jeune petite amie. Elle avait failli éventrer une femme qui commençait à le draguer ouvertement lors d'une mission.

Mais c'est une preuve qu'elle l'aime.

_Je suis comme un chien mouillé_

_Qui peut s'prendre tous les coups_

_Les plus belles dérouillées_

_Et suivre son maître partout_

_Regarde ces hématomes_

_Tu vois, j't'ai dans la peau_

_Et ce mercurochrome_

_Dessine ton drapeau  
_

Pas un chien, mais un loup mouillé oui, pourquoi pas plaisanta-t-il intérieurement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ce bout de nerf.

Il soupira un coup et se savonna. La suite de la chanson continua à le titiller tant elle lui faisait penser à la femme de sa vie.

_J'viens te chercher le soir dans les commissariats_

_Tu chantes comme une baignoires et tu sens la vodka_

_Soirée entre copines ou virée de matelots_

_Ne change que la comptine les mecs tous des salauds  
_

C'est vrai qu'une fois, avant qu'il n'accepte cette relation, il savait se montrer très blessant envers elle.

Il faisait cela pour son bien, mais elle souffrait tellement.

Un soir, une de ses amies l'avait appelé pour venir la chercher. En effet, elle avait pris une bonne cuite et n'était pas en état de rentrer, et elle ne se sentait pas au top de sa forme pour ainsi dire.

Elle l'avait longuement insulté, puis il l'a emmené dehors prendre l'air. Elle lui avait vomit dessus, mais il s'en moquait, il venait de prendre une résolution. En la voyant si faible devant et à cause de lui, il décida de ne plus refouler ses sentiments.

_Puis je te déshabille dans notre lit, chez nous_

_Je pose mes béquilles souv'nir de ton genou_

_Dans les bras de Morphée tu dors tout en douceur_

_Dans mon bras, la morphine adoucie la douleur  
_

Le soir même, il l'a emmené chez lui, et l'a couchée dans son lit après l'avoir pieusement déshabillée et vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon lui appartenant.

Il avait passé le reste de la nuit à la regarder en se maudissant d'avoir été si idiot de l'avoir refusé.

Il s'en serai donnait lui-même des coups tant il s'en voulait. Quand il la regardait dormir dans son lit, il ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir la voir au même endroit tous les jours.

Quand la jeune auror s'était réveillée avec une bonne gueule de bois, il n'a pas perdu de temps pour lui faire part de ses nouvelles résolutions que Remus approuva sans réserve.

Ils passèrent ensemble le reste de la journée à parler, puis le soir venu, il passèrent leur toute première nuit ensemble et jamais Remus ne s'était senti aussi vivant.

C'était toujours au paroxysme du bonheur que le regard de Tonks reflétait ce que sa carapace cachait.

Et lui, ça le rendait heureux, ça lui faisait oublier tous ces problèmes. C'était elle sa morphine car il en était accro, elle lui faisait oublier ses douleurs et était indispensable à sa vie.

_Je suis comme un chien mouillé_

_Qui peut s'prendre tous les coups_

_Les plus belles dérouilléesEt suivre son maître partout_

_Regarde ces hématomes_

_Tu vois, j't'ai dans la peau_

_Et ce mercurochrome_

_Dessine ton drapeau_

Remus était encore sous la douche quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Sa drogue venait de rentrer, il allait avoir sa dose en quelque sorte:

« Remus, où tu es? » Demanda la jeune auror.

« Sous la douche, j'arrive »

Mais en quelques secondes, un tourbillon rose entra sous la douche avec lui.

« Mais, Dora, t'es toute habillée sous la douche, t'es complètement folle »

« Je sais, mais folle de toi » Lui répondit-elle dans un baiser.

Remus sourit, décidément, cette folie devait être contagieuse car lui aussi était fou d'elle.


End file.
